Overleg:Metropool Victoria
Als EM steun ik dit plan volledig, maar geachte anoniem, maak alsjeblieft een gebruiker aan, dat is handiger.Bob I 8 mei 2008 13:16 (UTC) :Ik kan me niet aanmelden op Wikistad. :S 92.80.66.153 8 mei 2008 13:17 (UTC) Steun Muntegu Holding wilt de burgemeester van Victoria zijn diensten aanbieden. Wij willen vooral helpen met het verwezelijken van volgende dingen: * Pretpark * Oprichting krant (ism Pax Media) Indien u deze hulp wel kan gebruiken mag u hier antwoorden. Er kan natuurlijk ook over gediscuteerd worden indien nodig. -- 26 mei 2008 16:13 (UTC) :Haha, bij het pretpark zat ik ook aan jou te denken :). Krant is ook goed. Dus we hebben een deal. 26 mei 2008 16:14 (UTC) ::Hedde gij schoon noame vor Uwen wijke? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 16:32 (UTC) :::Ik wil persoonlijk ook wel een handje helpen, kan ik iets doen?? Ik zou ook graag een wijk ontwerpen ;) Greenday2 26 mei 2008 16:33 (UTC) ::::Ik wil wel de wijken ontwerpen of meehelpen met de metro, als ik mee moet helpen. TahR78 26 mei 2008 16:35 (UTC) :::::Da zen net, schoon ne noame vor ie wijke! --OWTB 26 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, spreek geen Limburgs, ik ben Noord-Hollands. TahR78 26 mei 2008 16:38 (UTC) :::::::Da zen toch geen Limburgs! Da zen Floams è! --OWTB 26 mei 2008 16:40 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, spreek geen Vlaams, ik ben Nederlands. TahR78 26 mei 2008 16:42 (UTC) :::::::::Ik ben Limburgs. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 16:44 (UTC) Je mag meehelpen aan één van de twee wijken die komen. Maar w8 ff, eerst moet ik alles nog ff 'arrangeren'. Namen heb ik niet, misschien hebben jullie inspiratie (net zoals voor de voetbalclub met n lelijke naam). 26 mei 2008 16:46 (UTC) :Ich zoot te dinke aan Sloboda. Wie dink geer d'reuver? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 16:54 (UTC) ::Ik denk aan de Gelderswijk of Victoriewijk. Ik ben bezig een ontwerp te maken voor de wijk. TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:02 (UTC) :::Geen van alle. Let wel op dat er één wijk een sportwijk wordt. 26 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::::Pre-ontwerp klaar. TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:11 (UTC) :::::Komt er ook een El Sport Bar? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) ::::::Zie Afbeelding:Preontwerp Gelderswijk.png. Even kijken of ik ook een sportwijk kan maken... TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:14 (UTC) :::::::Ik vind het leuk, Tahrim, maar ik zit eigenlijk aan iets totaal anders te denken. Misschien moet ik 'm maar zelf gaan ontwerpen. Maar het Alexandrium Winkelcentrum mogen jullie wel ontwerpen; -) 26 mei 2008 17:19 (UTC) ::::::::Mooi, ik ben er al aan begonnen. TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:20 (UTC) :::::::::Wel op basis van mijn plattegrond 26 mei 2008 17:21 (UTC) ::::::::::Is het in tweeën gedeeld en is het in meerdere verdiepingen? TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, + passage over de weg, tussen de twee stukken. (2 verdieping + hoger) 26 mei 2008 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oke, dan begin ik even opnieuw. Dus eigenlijk zo: verdieping 2passageverdieping 2 verdieping 1leeg---verdieping 1 ::::::::::::? TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ja, laten we zeggen dat het 3 verdiepingen krijgt. Een soort van Butika Centro dus. 26 mei 2008 17:35 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Op welke etage komt de passage? TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:36 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok. Dus, laten we zeggen dat de weg een soort tunnel is onder het winkelcentrum door. De begane grond is niet met elkaar verbonden, maar de 1e en 2e verdieping wel. (dus heeft het dan 2 verdiepingen) 26 mei 2008 17:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Zullen we een metrostation onder het winkelcentrum plaatsen? TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:47 (UTC) Ik had hetzelfde idee. Dan zou het park verder naar het westen en noorden worden uitgebreid. 26 mei 2008 17:50 (UTC) :Oke. We zetten aan beide kanten een ingang, en aan beide kanten een LRT Service ding. TahR78 26 mei 2008 17:52 (UTC) ::How, kan ik nu nog een wijk maken?? Greenday2 26 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) :::Ja, als jij misschien de sportwijk doet, doe ik de andere. TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, en met welk programma??? Enne, in een sportwijk staan er toch ook winkels en huizen hé?? Greenday2 26 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Paint? In de sportwijk staan wel enkele huizen en de El Sport Bar. TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) ::::::Kunnen we anders omwisselen, ik wil wel eens een woonwijk ontwerpen ;) Greenday2 26 mei 2008 19:11 (UTC) :::::::Kan ook, is goed. Maar ik ben niet zo goed in sportwijken, maar ik zal het proberen. TahR78 26 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) Sportwijk Er moet een El Sport Bar in. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:15 (UTC) :::::::Na 5x bwc gvd, blijf van pagina opslaan af! 26 mei 2008 17:16 (UTC) ::::::::Die heb ik niet :þ --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:17 (UTC) :::::::::En ik heb Salvează pagina! 26 mei 2008 17:18 (UTC) ::::::::::Ik heb 't lekker zelf vertaald (egotrots) --OWTB 26 mei 2008 17:19 (UTC) Sportwijk - Dellosport. 26 mei 2008 17:16 (UTC) Verouderd? Wil iemand dit nieuw leven inblazen? Anders kan het weg :P Greenday2 8 jun 2009 18:30 (UTC) :Weg lijkt me: we hebben zo al genoeg woonplaats. 8 jun 2009 18:48 (UTC) ::Het resultaat had wel mooi kunnen worden :p --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::Jah, wat je mooi noemt :p 8 jun 2009 19:11 (UTC) Hmmmm.... :\ --Bucurestean sep 4, 2009 15:28 (UTC)